Happy Valentines Day Momoshiro
by LynLan24
Summary: its valentines day but momo feels so lonely...  he feels so unlove, none of the girls want to give him valentine chocolate...    unbeknownst to our spiky haired seigaku regular, someone in the team really cares for him.    Shounen ai, boyxboy... crack pai


Happy Valentines Day Momoshiro.

Happy valentines day minna-san ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Prince of Tennis *sobs*

Momo was never excited about valentines day unlike his other classmates.

He knows that it'll just be the same old boring holiday.

'I knew it, nobody's going to bother themselves in giving me any chocolate for valentines day... Again' he thought bitterly.

His eyes wandered around his male classmates and saw that all of them received chocolates for that special day except for him.  
>Heck! Even the snake got a chocolate too.<p>

He knew that he shouldn't expected that he'll receive a chocolate on valentines day but he just couldn't help himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo walk on the halls to go to after school practice. As he walk on the halls, he noticed that all the guys who walked pass him were all holding box of chocolates and couldn't help but feel a little envious on them.

He finally reached the courts where the other regulars and non-regulars were already practicing.

"Momo-chi!" Eiji suddenly glomped momo from behind.

"Ugh, don't suprise me like that eiji"

"mou... only eiji? No senpai now momo-chi?" eiji faked a pout.

"A-ah, no! sorry about that eiji-senpai" momo apologized.

Eiji slightly frowned at the younger boy.

"you look gloomy today momo, is there something wrong?" eiji asked worriedly.

Momo gave eiji an ingenuine smile.

"everything is fine eiji-senpai" Momo lied then walk away from his redheaded senpai and towards their club room.

"is momoshiro alright?" fuji asked from behind eiji.

"I don't know, momo-chi actually looks like a lost puppy today" eiji replied.

"Hm... maybe he didn't have a nice day today"

Eiji shrugged at the tensai.  
>"maybe"<p>

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear me? I said kikumaru and fuji on Court B now!" tezuka demanded.

"Yes" the two answered in unison and ran pass their captain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo slowly open his locker in their club room.

His eyes slightly widened when he fully opened his locker.

"what the..."

Momo was very surprised to see a red box of chocolate in his locker.

"Who could've...?" Momo tentatively touch the box and examine it.

"I wonder who?"

Momoshiro gratefully smile while staring at the box.

"I guess this valentines day isn't boring after all"

he gently put the box of chocolates in his bag.  
>Then a thought occured to him.<p>

'how did a girl get inside our club room and put the box in my locker without getting caught by buchou'

His eyes widened as another thought hit him.

'but buchou is the only one who keeps the key of the club room. Could it be that...'

"what's taking you so long momo-senpai?"

Momo was startled when echizen suddenly speak from behind him.

"echizen! don't just randomly pop out, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

The younger boy just stared at him.

"buchou wants everyone to start practicing immediately" the boy said then walk out of the club room.

'oh yeah, buchou'

Everyone noticed momo's wide grin when he got out from the club room.

"I thought momo-chi was having a bad day but I guess I thought wrong" eiji said from the court he and fuji were in.

"Maa... maybe he received a valentines gift from the girl he likes" fuji commented.

"maybe momo-chi received a valentines chocolate from tachibana's imouto" eiji guessed with a cheeky grin.

Fuji's smile widened "maybe... who knows"  
>he replied then opened his eyes to give tezuka a knowing look.<p>

'How sweet of you kunimitsu'

Tezuka caught his look and gave him a sharp look.

'breathe a word about it and suffer fuji'

"hoho... who would've thought" fuji muttered.

"what was that fuji?" eiji asked.

"um nothing, let's just continue the game eiji"

"okay"

Momo's attention to his game with kaido was slipping and he keeps on gazing on his captain.

'could it be?'

his eyes lingered on his buchou.

'could it be buchou?'

"but why would he even do that?"

The tennis ball flew pass him.

"you damn peach! Focus on our game!" Kaido shouted from the other side of the court.

Unbeknownst to the spiky haired boy, their captain was watching him with all attention.

Tezuka stole one last glance from momo before he walk away to proceed to the next court.  
>A smile ghosted his lips before whispering<p>

"Happy valentines day Momoshiro"

So momo's valentines day wasn't so bad at all.

Hope you like my fanfic and let me know what you think of my Tezu/momo pairing?

Happy valentines day everyone.


End file.
